xavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Subspecies
Some mutants can be categorised by a dominant bloodline or subspecies which is sometimes only theorised but occasionally confirmed by scientists like Beast and Moira MacTaggert. This page will document some of the known subspecies, including canon examples and how you might like to create an original character based on them. If in doubt, ask a Storyteller or put a message in #Questions or #Characters. The Cheyarafim. Mutants with the appearance of angels, possessing feathery wings and a healing factor based on their blood, which can heal most people but burns the Neyaphem. They haven't been an active force on earth for thousands of years and the only first-hand account of their deeds comes from their sworn enemy, Azazel. He called them fanatics who opposed what he felt was his rightful subjugation of the Earth, ultimately banishing him and his kind to the Brimstone Dimension. After this, they ceased being a notable presence on Earth, either by dying out, breeding into humanity, or some other dimensional exodus of their own. Cheyarafim Descendants. Warren Worthington and Jay Guthrie are examples of likely links to the Cheyarafim bloodline having persisted on Earth after their departure. Since both these mutants are the offspring of human parents, it would seem the bloodline can lay dormant for generations before manifesting again. OC Cheyarafim. In the same way that Warren and Jay are only heavily hinted at being descended from the Cheyarafim, created characters cannot have direct parentage with any Cheyarafim, but the precedent allows for other families to be harbouring the dormant bloodline, which can awaken with your character's mutation. Powers can include blood-borne healing factor and feathery wings, but don't let this limit your imagination! The Neyaphem. Azazel claims to be the father of this race, the Adam of the species, as it were. Demonic in appearance, they are warriors with a variety of fiendish traits, such as wings, fangs, fur, claws, pointy ears and prehensile tails. Unlike the Cheyarafim, the Neyaphem, though banished, persisted as an active force on Earth, mostly as a result of Azazel's ability to teleport across dimensions, which he used to sire many children in the hopes of freeing his people from the Brimstone Dimension permanently. Neyaphem Descendants. Nightcrawler, Abyss and Kiwi Black are just three examples of Azazel's many sons sired on Earth, but there are many others who likely have the power of dimensional manipulation in some form, usually teleporting or portals. They tend to have a bond with Azazel and the Brimstone Dimension to which he was banished. Considering there have been 100 generations since Azazel was prevalent on the Earth, on top of his intermittent visits, it is likely there are others out there who have this mutant bloodline. OC Neyaphem. As above, an original character cannot be directly related to Azazel or any other canon Neyaphem, but the subspecies has been prolific enough that you can share the bloodline and with it the various optional demonic traits and dimensional affinity. Azazel once claimed that all Neyaphem were his 'children' but he was likely being biblical and indulging in hyperbole. He couldn't have controlled the family trees of all those he sired over the centuries, considering his escapes from a prison dimension were intermittent and brief. As one of these more distant descendants, the healing factor of the Cheyarafim will still burn you to the touch, but beyond this racial trait you should not limit your imagination to canon examples of powers and appearances. Category:Official Pages